


Closeted

by sepultra



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Nico and Leo are already dating, Nico's asexual, One Shot, hijinks ensue, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepultra/pseuds/sepultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has something to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the title, it's weak af but I can't be bothered thinking harder about it right now.
> 
> Why are they in a janitor's closet? Excellent question. I have no idea. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! This is my second fic, throw me some feedback or some kudos if you enjoy :)

The janitor’s closet was tiny. Every two minutes, a broom handle would poke Nico in the ass or a bucket handle would catch on his sneaker. Plus, it was hot as hell in there. There was no ventilation whatsoever, and Leo was a human bonfire even when he wasn’t turned on, which was definitely not now. Despite it all Nico’s heart was racing, his breath rapid and his hands shaking.

Probably not for the right reasons, though.

Leo was really getting into it, breaking away from Nico’s lips only to murmur soft, romantic nothings into his boyfriend’s mouth. Pressed up against him as he was, Nico could already feel the effects of the intense session. Nico liked the kissing. It made him feel something comfortably warm in the bottom of his stomach - something he’d not felt before, until the first time he and Leo had kissed. He liked it a lot. It was just… everything that came after that didn’t quite have the same effect.

“W-wait,” he whispered, pulling gently away from Leo’s mouth. The older boy’s eyes opened in confusion as he stopped.

“You okay?” Leo asked, and Nico felt like he should kiss him again just for his genuine concern. When Nico shook his head, Leo’s brows drew together, and he pulled back even more, leaning on the shelving behind him. “What’s up, man? Is it the locale? Would you prefer to get down and dirty somewhere a little more befitting to a score like yourself?” He grinned cheekily, his elfish features lighting up. Nico couldn’t tell if his cheery demeanour made him feel better or worse.

“Um,” Nico mumbled, looking anywhere but at his partner’s face. “It’s not… that, exactly…" He could feel that old, invisible wall coming up around him. He’d been making excuses for months now. It was really a wonder Leo hadn’t gotten frustrated at this stage, but his unwavering patience hadn’t run out yet. The first few times it was _too soon_ , or there were other things to worry about, and then it was just that he _wasn’t ready_. He hadn’t been ready for long enough.

Sighing, Nico willed himself to speak. “So you know… I do, uh, love you, you know,” he murmured.

Leo’s laugh was reassuring.“Oh, you _love_ me?” he grinned. “That’s embarrassing. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Nico smiled slightly, despite himself. “I love you too, though, Death Kid,” Leo said, dropping his smile as his tone shifted to seriousness. “Is that all you wanted to say? ‘Cause I think we’ve covered that one before.” The smile was back, but this time it was all softness, none of the sly edge left.

“No,” Nico sighed, and he shut his eyes. “I’m just… I don’t think…” Frustrated, he brought his fist down against an upturned bucket, then jumped stupidly at the noise. “I don’t think… I can do this. Right now,” he muttered, tensely.

“Hey,” Leo whispered, and he leaned in, giving his boyfriend the tiniest of kisses. “That’s cool, babe. That’s always cool. You know that.”

“It’s not… It’s not just now,” Nico said. He cursed himself inwardly as he felt the burn of tears behind his eyes. “I don’t think I can do this… ever, maybe.”

Leo’s eyebrows drew together again in confusion. “What, _never_?”

“Never. Maybe. I’m…” Nico shuffled his feet, eyes downcast, wishing the floor would split open and swallow him. For a moment he considered making it do just that. “It’s called asexual, I think. It’s like… I don’t think I can do this. _Sex_ stuff. Even with you.”

Leo sat, his face decorated with an expression of careful consideration. “Asexual, huh,” he mumbled into space.

Just as Nico decided that the Underworld was, in fact, a much better location than where he was at present, Leo shrugged.

“That’s cool too.”

Surprised, Nico looked over at the other boy. “Wait, it is?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? We’re still on for these class-A makeout sessions, though, right? Please tell me making out is still on the menu.”

“Yeah, I… yeah. It is.” Nico grinned softly, something warm and happy unfurling inside him. “You really don’t mind? You’re probably the thirstiest guy I’ve ever met, Valdez.”

Leo beamed back, goofily. “‘Course not.” He winked. “Obviously, I am excellent at jerking off by now. This changes nothing.”

Nico laughed then. He felt not unlike what he imagined Atlas had, in the moment he released the weight of the world from his shoulders. Leaning in, he kissed Leo with a renewed vigour. “God,” Leo murmured into his mouth. “You could at least take it easy on me, babe.”

Nico grinned. “Not a chance."


End file.
